


Engeki Eplogue

by kosame



Series: Pyro Kaitou Engeki [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-25
Updated: 2009-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosame/pseuds/kosame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho catches Kaitou Engeki, finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engeki Eplogue

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of that Engeki fic I wrote, because it is the rules of kaitou manga that there must be a SACCHARINE SWEET epilogue about 10 years later where they are married. And who am I to argue with the rules?

Engeki turns at the hand grasping his wrist.

"Caught you," Sho says, breathing heavily and with blood and dirt all over him. His grip is weak, and Engeki could easily pull free.

"You always do have the worst timing, don't you, Detective-san?"

"I told you I'd get you, and this is my last chance, right?"

Engeki lets the question hang in the air for a moment before replying. "I guess it is."

They look at each other for an intense few seconds.

"Why did you send the notices to me?"

"Because I heard somewhere it takes a teenager to catch a teenager, and I wanted a challenge."

"But why someone who wouldn't figure it out?"

Engeki snorts. "Because I wanted you to catch me," he says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Otherwise, why would I be standing here talking to a detective I could knock over with my little finger?" Engeki smiles. "You're so stupid sometimes."

"Hey!" Sho sputters, but his heart isn't really in it. His expression looks like someone was asking him to jump out of a plane when he was already seasick. His eyes are pleading, but neither of them are really sure what for.

"So... Aren't you going to arrest me?" Engeki asks. "Expose my true identity, haul me off to the clink, and throw away the key? I'm sure you've been fantasizing about it, seeing as you're such a fan and all."

But Sho doesn't give him the big reaction Engeki is clearly hoping for. "I only remember saying I'd catch you," he says with false nonchalance. "I never said anything about keeping you."

"Detective-san, I'm hurt! After all we've been through?"

Sho keeps a straight face. "I told you, I have someone I like already. Sorry, but."

Engeki laughs. "You're dumping me?"

Sho smiles. "You have to be dating someone to dump them."

"And what do you call this?" Engeki asks. "I certainly sent you enough love letters."

"L-L-Love letters?" Sho might be turning pink under the grime, it was hard to tell, but Engeki ignored him.

"Goodbye, Detective-san."

"Goodbye, you crazy pyro."

Engeki leaps off the roof, soaring away, and Sho watches him go, a small smile on his face. "Until next time."

*****

"'Sakurai Sho (28) was born in Tokyo. He became a lawyer after famously arguing and winning the case against the mysterious thief known as 'Engeki,' not only to have the city drop all charges, but also to have him recognized for his service in breaking up the largest crime syndicate in Japanese history. Since then, he has won many high profile cases, including several for many assumed criminals who turned out to be innocent. He currently resides in Tokyo.'" Nino closes the magazine and waves it over the back of the couch at where Sho is working on cases. "And?"

"What?"

"'He currently resides in Tokyo,'" Nino reads again. "Period. Other people have their _cats_ in their bios."

"I don't have any cats," Sho says, knowing Nino would not be deterred.

"I'm tired of not being mentioned in your articles."

Sho resists the urge to point out that he always, invariably, was. They never talk about it, after all.

"That's why I'm doing you the favor of marrying you."

"Um."

"I even filled out all the paperwork and everything. Aren't I a considerate husband?"

"You're proposing?"

"More like informing you we're married, but yeah. Your mom was pretty ecstatic. She said to tell you, 'Thank you for everything.'"

Sho puts his head in his hands. That's definitely his mom.

"This is okay, right?"

Sho gets up and grabs Nino around the wrist, pulling him to his feet. "I never said anything about not keeping you."

Nino smirks at him. "You did catch me fair and square."


End file.
